


Celebration

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M, pwp???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>somehow their relationship had gotten to the point where date night turned into sex coupons. jack would like to be offended, but the end result isn't so bad.</p><p>--</p><p>Possibly 1/??? but also possibly a standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Does your relationship need more excitement to it? Try these situational "coupons" that have suggestions for roleplaying, different kinks to try out and other fun ways to get the juices flowing! Featuring favorites like pizza-delivery-boy-who-needs-a-good-fuck, romantic-candlelit-dinner, teacher-teacher-i-need-extra-math-help and body-worship.

Yuusei's gift to Jack — two months late but Jack had been out of town for at least four months so it worked out, really — is a book of coupons. In a very unlike-Yuusei fashion, he pushes the small book of coupons across the table, leaving them next to the leftovers of expensive ganache cake and cups of takeout coffee, just the things Jack loves.

"Happy birthday," Yuusei scratches a cheek, Jack tries not to focus on the smudge of dirt there. Even working on a lab almost all day doing _clean_ science and Yuusei got his hands covered in grime. "Aki helped me pick something." Apparently something so intimate that Yuusei only gave Jack his present when it was just the two of them. Honestly, Jack had been hoping for something more exciting than a couple of folded pieces of paper.

"This is it?" Jack can't help but be sour. "And what happened to 'Izayoi'?"

The sleepy smile Yuusei has on does nothing to quell Jack's irritation. "We outgrew that."

It's unfair to be mad about it. That's something they've been over, settled, been over again. Jack _knows_ that he can't change what Yuusei and Aki have, that in a way it's no different than him and Carly, but every time Yuusei mentions her name it makes Jack feel like second best. Past relationships have a way of haunting him. There's no way to ignore how Yuusei keeps in touch with everyone — from Kiryuu to Sherry.

"So? What's this?" Jack picks up the coupon book but doesn't read it yet. He flaps it in Yuusei's face, can tell that there can only be ten total. It isn't like Yuusei to give a gag gift, but what else could it be?

"Why don't you look for yourself?" Yuusei is amused, but Jack catches the way his eyes fall to the side. Rare embarrassment or hesitance. "Then, if it isn't good enough —"

"Shut up, Yuusei." He's torn between telling Yuusei to stop making excuses for himself and also telling him that he shouldn't get people gifts that might suck. So, Jack just tells him to be quiet instead.

He flips open the coupon book, to read it. Yuusei handwrote it — he can tell by the cramped and almost illegibility of the letters, complete with small smudges where he must have dragged his hand across the paper before the ink dried. It is, very, amateur. Then he sees what's written on it and can't turn to the next coupon. He must have stared for too long because Yuusei reaches across the table, suddenly — "If you don't want it —"

" _You_ gave it to me, it's _mine_!" Jack pulls it back. But then he has to add, "These are..."

"To be used at any time. No questions asked."

"No questions asked." Jack repeats, making sure that they both heard it. After all, it was almost always _Yuusei's_ fault and Jack tried to be accomodating but he didn't want to be generous all the time.

"I don't want to make it seem like a chore — but Aki thought these might be a fun way to spend more time together."

"No work interruptions." Jack continues, "Or being too tired."

"If I fall asleep on you, then it's your fault and no redos." Yuusei smiles, "But, no work interruptions."

"It's stupid that we're resorting to this." Jack wants to protest more, but his mouth has gone dry in anticipation. "You should always make more time for me." He doesn't have any shame in saying that. 

"You're welcome." Yuusei only sounds fond.

Jack flips through the book and tears off one of the coupons and sets it between them. "Let's start now, then."

Yuusei picks it up, and raises an eyebrow. "This one, first?" 

"Of course! It's my birthday, so celebrate me."

Jack hasn't had a throne — not a real proper one, anyway — since Satellite. They make due with the large leather chair in Yuusei's living room. Jack sits back in it, lifts his chin and looks down at Yuusei. 

"Well?" He asks, tries to ignore the fact that he's already starting to get hard — and to ignore the small smile on Yuusei's face that's dangerously close to a smirk.

"This is just like you, Jack." Yuusei murmurs, sets his hands on the chair's arms and kisses him. The kiss itself is almost chaste and it's over far too quickly but before Jack can protest about being cheated out of it, Yuusei kisses his neck. 

Jack still wears the leather studded collar, he likes how it looks, though over the years he's changed it. It's no longer the cheap black leather he first bought when he came to Neo Domino, and it isn't the imitation leather that accompanies his riding duel outfit. Instead it was expensive, narrow but with two rows of small spiked studs.

He _knows_ that they're sharp even rounded because once he clutched the collar in his hand until it left angry pock marks in his palm. And Jack can't see Yuusei's mouth, but he can feel his lips on either side of the collar, above and below, pressing to his skin. He wonders if Yuusei can feel how his pulse jumps a beat, wonders if the collar studs are uncomfortable in Yuusei's mouth — he wonders what kind of mark they'll leave on Yuusei, and what kind of mark Yuusei will leave on him. It's a long kiss, the kind with only a hint of teeth and it teases Jack's impatience.

" _Yuusei_ , hurry it up." He can't help himself, he hisses it out and shoves his hand into Yuusei's hair to try and push him _down_.

Unexpectedly, Yuusei bites him. The collar prevents him from getting too much of Jack's skin, but his teeth press and then Jack can feel Yuusei's tongue press against the bitemark.

"Shit, shit — Yuusei — " They didn't _have_ sex like this, not normally. Usually it was on some really uncomfortable piece of furniture that Yuusei owned because Jack was visiting and managed to pull Yuusei away from work for a few hours, or standing in Jack's trailer after a riding duel — if Yuusei deigned to show, to watch. They both preferred the hurried pace, Jack had thought. His own impatience and Yuusei's pragmatic attitude.

At that, Yuusei _did_ pull away, a shade of uncertainty on his face again. "You have to tell me if you don't like something." His face is far too serious for the mood and Jack groans, rolling his eyes.

" _Hurry it up_ , Yuusei." He repeats, and then, he adds, "Fine. Now worship me."

Yuusei _laughs_ , soft and short and for once it doesn't hurt Jack's pride. He can tell it's _relief_ and thinks that it's so odd for Yuusei to show relief with laughter, in this instant and exactly why would Yuusei be nervous anyway — but all thoughts leave his head when Yuusei undoes his belt and pushes his jacket off of his shoulders. Jack wants to tell Yuusei to hurry it up again, to stop dawdling, when his shirt is left on and Yuusei picks up where he left off — another kiss to Jack's neck.

"You talk a lot," Yuusei says, in between kissing, sucking and licking at Jack's neck, "But I like the sound of your voice." It's the kind of compliment that makes Jack feel embarrassed. It's stupid. Everything about it is pretty stupid — they've never had that kind of relationship, either. Yuusei doesn't like saying things like that, Jack's not even sure Yuusei _notices_ things like that, most of the time.

"What kind of compliment is that?" Jack grumbles. It feels different to raise his voice, like he normally does, with Yuusei's lips against his skin. Yuusei's sharp inhale and shuddered, barely controlled, exhale makes Jack want to tilt his head back further — so he does. "You're the one who's always telling me to shut up. Unless Crow beats you to the punch."

"It's an honest one." Yuusei fiddles with the buttons on Jack's shirt, but without looking. His hands are nimble and not at all as clumsy as they should be but Jack can't think on it too long because Yuusei's mouth has moved to just above his pulse point. It's distracting. He feels far too vulnerable not at all helped by Yuusei's teeth.

"Yuus—" and then his shirt is pushed open and Yuusei shifts back, away from Jack's neck. It's not cold out, but the sudden exposure, the lack of Yuusei's warmth against him and the fact that his head is _still_ tilted back makes him shiver.

"I like this part of you, too." Yuusei says. It's not very descriptive and Jack thinks, if Yuusei is going to compliment him, he should be better at it. And, also, not look at Jack with the same expression he gives particularly difficult mechanical problems. "Your chest."

"What the hell, Yuusei!" Jack sits up, makes to shove Yuusei away, but finds his hands caught by Yuusei's — gloveless, as they are normally these days, but always surprising in how they feel in his own. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I'm being serious." Yuusei doesn't sound offended. He lets go of Jack's right hand so he can press his palm to Jack's chest, where his heart is. "After you left Satellite, I thought about this a lot."

He should have said, heart, Jack thinks with the kind of internal irritation that always comes with Yuusei's thought processes. Clumsy, blunt, far too honest. Really, without Jack around to set him straight, Yuusei was always just asking to be taken advantage of. He's wrong, though. Yuusei's left hand joins his right, and even with his fingers splayed, Jack's chest is broader than that, by far.

"I love your strength." Yuusei says, in the same honest way. His right hand edges up on Jack's chest, over a nipple and then to his collarbone. He repeats the gesture, a slow circular caress that should be awkward but it's too reverant to be anything but worshipful. Whatever retort Jack was going to say died on his tongue.

Yuusei kisses down Jack's sternum, turns his head to the side and kisses along the bottom of Jack's ribs. The way Yuusei explores his body is too weird and too sincere all at once. Jack keeps moving his hands around, restlessly — to Yuusei's shoulders, his hair, the arms of the chair to dig into the soft leather and try to ground himself.

"Do you want me to praise this too?" Yuusei asks, when his kisses lead him back to Jack's navel and then down to the top hem of his pants. For the second time, Jack's at a loss for words. Yuusei doen't wait for an answer, he traces down Jack's zipper with his tongue. Both of Jack's hands curl into Yuusei's hair almost immediately, his arms shake with the conflicting desires — one to press Yuusei's head deeper into his crotch, the other to pull him up so Jack can kiss him on the mouth.

"Of course." Jack finally gets out.

Yuusei laughs, but it's silent and Jack can only tell because Yuusei is mouthing him through the cloth of his pants. He gives into his first urge, grinding his hips up and pulling Yuusei's head down at the same time. Yuusei bites him. The sharpness of his teeth is mitigated by the fabric, but the pressure isn't.

"Dammit — Yuusei!" Jack hisses, but sits back down in the chair more. Yuusei's response is to hum, loud enough that not only can Jack hear it but he can _feel_ it. Slowly, way too slow for Jack's comfort, Yuusei runs his thumb down, then up the slicked zipper and then down again, undoing it. 

"I love your cock," Yuusei says, with zero inflection. Jack can't tell if he's being mocked, and he can't see Yuusei's face to tell. 

"Then you should act enthusiastic." Jack murmurs. He meant to yell it out, to boom it like any of his other grand statements, but instead it came out as a thin whisper, heavy with his own need. Yuusei turns his face, just enough to show Jack the corner of his smile.

"I love your cock." Yuusei says again and Jack _can_ hear the laughter in his voice this time, but then he _feels_ the laughter because Yuusei's mouth is on him — _actually_ on him, no cloth between them. There's no way to hold himself back then, Jack pulls Yuusei closer and rolls his hips forward and doesn't meet any resistance.

"Tell me — that again," Jack demands, he sets the pace fast and hard. He's already too close, from Yuusei's teasing — and from Yuusei's words, as much as he would never admit it. Yuusei doesn't lie, even when he teases or jokes with Jack and while the honesty — and worst, always, Yuusei's trust — makes Jack feel vulnerable, it also sits warm in his chest. It might even be something like love, really. But Jack shoves that thought away. He knows Yuusei is saying _I love you_ by the way his lips press against him and the way his tongue moves. Jack's glad that there's no room fo words because that pushes him over the edge.

He doesn't know when he's become the kind of person who yells his partner's name when he climaxes, but somehow he has and somehow he's not embarrassed at all. Yuusei bobs his head a few extra times before pulling off of Jack with a lewd sound that's at odds with the floating feeling in Jack's stomach — too much fondness, not enough lust. So much so that he can't even argue when Yuusei joins him on the chair, in his lap, arms loosely draping over his shoulders.

"That wasn't bad," Jack says, feeling the need to meet Yuusei's feelings with some kind of response. He can't find the words, though, and ends up saying that instead. Yuusei's shoulders start to shake and then his laughter fills the room. Jack shoves him out of his lap in response. "Shut it! You should be glad I said anything at all."

"Don't worry, I won't expect you to return the favor." Yuusei says with a smile that shows his teeth. Jack's breath catches in his throat.

"Shut up and get back up here." Jack says, in response.


End file.
